Episode 8619 (17th April 2015)
Plot Pointing out that she’s family, Sarah tells David he can’t throw her out but he’s adamant that she and Bethany are not welcome. As Eileen prepares for a date with Adrian at the pictures, she shows off photos from Jeff, supposedly taken from his high-rise Dubai apartment. Todd smirks, enjoying winding her up. Sean and Billy prepare for a day's ramble in the Peak District. Sophie asks David why Gail is often in the shop buying flowers. Tim builds a chest of drawers for the baby things. Anna admits that she's missing Owen. David can't get an answer from his solicitor about the date of the next mediation session. Tracy fantasises to Tony about running the Rovers and reminds him that although Liz and Steve own half each, Steve owes him big time and that could be the way in for them. Adrian turns up for the date. David spots Gail buying flowers. Sophie questions her in the shop, annoying her. A suspicious David follows her and sees her driving away in a Street Cars cab. He goes to the cab office and finds out that she's gone to the cemetery. Using Audrey's car he follows her. Worn out after a long walk, Sean and Billy find a country pub where they book a room for the night. Faye moans about the lack of space in her bedroom with all the baby’s things and Anna snaps that she should have thought about that before having sex at the age of 12. She also takes her to task for thinking that she can go back to school. Callum calls at No.8 to see Max and Sarah bemoans her predicament to him. He tries a come-on and Sarah enjoys playing hard to get. Adrian and Eileen return from the cinema and Todd makes obscure references to Jeff, annoying Eileen. Tony lies to Liz, claiming he’s made a bad investment and a loan shark wants his money back, damaging his van as a warning to him. Making out there’s been a double-booking, the landlord tells Sean and Billy there’s no longer a room available. Arriving at the cemetery, David sees Gail leave the flowers on a new grave and walk away. He investigates and sees the name of Gavin Rodwell on the cross. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Adrian Mortimer - Mark Moraghan *Landlord - Steve Bennett *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, hallway and kitchen *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Cemetery *Peak District pub - Public Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David decides to follow Gail when Sophie lets slip that his mother is often buying flowers; and Anna snaps when Faye moans about the lack of space in her bedroom. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,410,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue David Platt (to Sophie Webster about his mother): "She can't have another bloke on the go, it's a miracle she's got the one." Category:2015 episodes